The Road to Glory
by redsrock
Summary: A former Imperial Officer gets a second chance.....
1. Chapter 1

**Seek and Find**

Chapter One

When I first saw the letter on my doorstep I was still a bit tipsy from the Mazte. The lettering on the parchment was hard to make out, one reason being that I was drunk of course, but another was that the scribe had very bad handwriting. The words looked foreign to me because of my intoxication and I simply threw the parchment onto one of my tables and forgot about it, until the next day that is.

That following morning I woke with the worst hangover I had ever experienced in my forty-three years of existence, and believe me, This Imperial's had [iplenty[/i of them. When I staggered downstairs from my bedroom the first thing that caught my attention was the shiny red seal of the note I threw down last night. I'll admit that I was a bit curious as to what its contents were, but my headache told me to save it for later.

Again I threw the letter down, hoping my condition would allow me to read it later. I fixed myself a small breakfast in order to help my headache, but alas it was of no use. That's what I get for drinking so much. I've tried to cut down on the alcohol but I just can't. It's not that I drink all day long, it's just that when I [ido[/i drink it seems to always happen late at night, leading to me not getting enough sleep.

After the food didn't work I decided that a nap was the inevitable requirement that would heal my pain, at least for now anyway.

Now I am here lying on my couch attempting to fall asleep. Around ten minutes later, just as I was about to doze off, a rude knock sounded outside my front door.

"[iWho in the world would be knocking at my door eight-thirty in the morning?[/i" I thought to myself.

I got up from the sofa and angrily stomped towards the door, ready to reprimand who it was that made my headache even worse than it already was. When I opened my door there stood a sheepish looking Dunmer. He was wearing fancy clothes and the hands that were tightly clutching a piece of parchment were shaking uncontrollably.

"What do you want? It's eight-thirty in the morning!" I screamed, loud enough to wake the neighbors.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I come on the behalf of Bolvyn Venom." said the Dunmer with a stutter in his voice.

"Bolvyn Venom? Who in Talos's name is that?"

"He is the House Redoran Leader sir. He resides in the city of Ald' Ruhn. My master has sent me to ask if you have yet decided on his offer."

Offer? What offer? Wait…..that's what the letter was about! Well, it seems that it is more important than I had first guessed.

"Well, I …have not yet decided on the matter. Come back tonight and I will have your answer," I lied. I hadn't yet even looked at the note, but of course I couldn't tell him that.

"Yes, I will be back at around nine in the evening. Does that sound alright with you sir?"

"Yes, I suppose that will be okay." I kind of liked being addressed as sir. It made me feel important, but of course on the other hand it made me feel old, something I [ididn't[/i quite like.

Once the Elf left my doorstep I shut the door and went straight for the letter. Headache or not I was going to read it:

[iDear Vitellus Bentien,

I come to you with a great and proposal. It is something that I wish to keep secret, thus meaning that if you want to hear my proposition you will have to travel to my home in Ald' Ruhn. I understand that you live far from my city but I beg you for your help. I have come to understand that you are [iexactly[/i what I need. Please take up on my offer and come to Ald' Ruhn. I promise you will not regret it.

Bolvyn Venom[/i

As soon as I was finished reading the letter I threw it to the ground. Some proposal that was! He wasn't even decent enough to tell me what he wanted. [i"It is something that I wish to keep secret"[/i the Venom person had said! Ha!

I decided that I would not embark on the journey, but of course I still wasn't thinking too clearly, for my headache was getting the best of me at the moment. Now it was time to finally get some rest.

Later on that night another knock sounded outside my house. I answered the door and sure enough it was the same Dunmer that knocked earlier.

"Have you deci…."

I interrupted him before he had a chance to finish his sentence. "I will NOT go to Ald' Ruhn. Your master can find someone else to help him, whatever it is that he needs help with. Besides, how do you suggest that I travel to Ald' Ruhn without even knowing what this Venom person wants?" I yelled at the Dunmer.

Unfortunately for me, the Dunmer was cleverer than I gave him credit for….

"Thank you sir, I', sorry to hear you have declined. I suppose my master can offer the ten-thousand septims to someone else that he deems worthy….."

TEN-THOUSAND SEPTIMS!?!? Those words hit me with such a force that I wasn't sure I heard them correctly.

"Did you say ten-thousand septims?"

"Why yes sir I did. That is the reward my master is offering," said the Dunmer with a slight grin. He knew that he now had me in his grasp.

"Well, maybe I'll just travel to Ald' Ruhn and see what it is this Venom person wants. Tell your master I will be there; I just have to gather my things together. You know…..traveling to Ald' Ruhn will be quite expensive. I'm not sure if I can afford the Stilt Strider's pay." I hinted. Hopefully the Dunmer would lend me some of his master's money so I wouldn't have to use my own.

"Then I guess you'll have to walk sir, I hear the scenery is beautiful this time of the year," smiled the Dunmer as if saying "I'm not that dumb".

"I think I'll just pay the Stilt Strider. Tell your master that I'll meet with him tomorrow night."

"Thank you for your time sir. I assure that you will not regret accepting my master's invitation."

The Dunmer left, this time for good, and I closed the door once more. [i"What did I get myself into?"[/i I thought out loud.

For the past five years I've lived the life of a merchant, selling armor to the people of Pelagiad. Now I find myself perhaps on the verge of an adventure, (depending on what Venom wanted), which was something I haven't been on in some time. Maybe my back round is what attracted the House Redoran Leader…..

A fine captain of the Imperial Legion………that is who I once was, before the indictment that is. I was the leader of an Imperial Legion unit of Rangers. I was respected by my friends and feared by my foes. Things were great…..until the alcohol kicked in.

Let's get one thing straight, drinking is definitely not uncommon within the ranks, but I took that special privilege a little too far.

It all started on a mission in Cyrodiil, (that's where I was stationed at the time). I was leading my unit towards a cave in the southwest that was reported as being used for illegal activities by marauders. Everything was going fine until we were ambushed right inside the cave's entrance. It was a setup, and most of my men were killed the first wave. After the battle was over only me and three other men were left. I thought we had killed all of the marauders, but alas I was sadly mistaken.

Upon exiting the cave we were ambushed yet again, and this time I was the only survivor. Although I took care of the enemy and made it back to the Imperial City, I was emotionally drained and wanted to quit my duties on the spot, but my commander's wouldn't have it. They said I was too important to them to let me quit.

So I was reassigned to a small settlement in the northeast. There I served as commander of the city fort, but it didn't last long. The memories of my fallen men haunted me night after night, until the only thing that would at least temporarily dismiss them from my mind was alcohol.

This new friend of mine [idid[/i help the pain, but like I said, it only helped for a little while. The nightmares would go away for a bit, but they would always come back, as if taunting me for my mistakes.

Soon the sweet liquid got the best of me and I was unable to control myself. I went from Commander to town-drunk. I was expelled from the Imperial Legion for good, and for a while I wasn't sure what to do.

Rather than stay in Cyrodiil I moved over to Vvardenfell and set up a small armor and weapons shop. It wasn't flashy or anything, but it gave me the chance to start a new life. Granted I do still drink, but I am now in control of myself. The memories of my fallen comrades still revisit me in my dreams from time to time, but I have moved on.

I suppose my back round as an Imperial officer [icould[/i have been a reason for Venom to have summoned me, but I highly doubt that. I don't think a leader of House Redoran would ever speak to anyone from the Empire. Oh well, I'd just have to wait and see tomorrow……


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night, before going to bed, I had revisions of what happened back at the cave in Cyrodiil. Usually it was the nightmares that reminded me of my mistakes, but this time I was able to clearly replay that faithful day……..

[i "The path ahead is clear Vitellus; it is safe to advance further."[/i

[i"Very good Solonius. Everyone stay in formation, we don't know where they are or how many of them there are."[/i

I remember leading my men towards the cave's entrance. The atmosphere had been peaceful, the birds were singing, the wind was blowing slightly, the sun was shining brightly. It was a perfect day. I remember before we went on the mission I envisioned us all drinking and celebrating in the Imperial City later on after the deed was done. My men and I had never seen defeat, until then.

The objective had been simple: take out the marauders and come home. I remember before my men and I departed for the mission my superior officers told me that we wouldn't see much resistance; just a few bandits and whatnot. I trusted their words, for they had never been wrong before.

In all my years in the Imperial Legion nothing had been able to stop me. My battles were generally won rather easily and I had never known any type of defeat, whether it was on or off the battlefield. Thinking about it now I realize that it was the success that had been the eventual downfall of my career as an officer.

We weren't farther than ten feet from the entrance when I had given my usual speech. It was never long, and for the most part it was never serious either. I had fought side by side with the same men then as I did when I was first employed in the Imperial Legion. My men needed no speech.

I didn't notice it then but thinking back right now, my men and I were probably [itoo[/i confident, perhaps on the edge of being cocky, a deadly trait indeed. Now I believe that our success was the last thing we needed. Perhaps failing a couple of times would have made us ready for what we came up against that day. It doesn't matter anymore…….

[i"AAAAAAHHHHH! MY LEG, MY LEG!"[/i

Screams had rung out as we were attacked by surprise just a few feet inside the cave. The ambush came so swift that I had been unable to order a retreat, not that I would have been able to anyway. I watched my soldiers attempt to defend themselves from the marauder onslaught.

Instead of fighting with them I had merely stood still, watching the battle from a distance. I had not been scared for my life; I was just too stunned to act. I wanted to run with my men and strike down the enemy, but it couldn't move, or speak either. I felt ashamed that moment, and I still do to this day, as my men fought valiantly for their lives while I watched from afar.

[i"Help me! Please, help me!"[/i Screamed one of my soldiers.

The soldier had grasped my leg with his bloody hands. Blood had been pouring out from his mouth and he was pleading for my help, but there was nothing I could've done for him. I stood there frozen like a statue, unable to act quick enough to save my men.

[i"Sir, we need your help, please sir!"[/i Screamed Solonius; my best friend and most talented soldier.

Finally I had somehow been able to break free from my trance and suddenly I was ready for battle. The cheers of my men sounded loudly as I charged forward with my silver long sword held high.

The battle had lasted no more than five minutes, and for the most part it was one-sided. My men were cut down quickly until it was only me and three others left. Somehow the four of us had been able to kill the marauders, ending the mission, at a high cost.

[i"They're all dead!"[/i yelled one of my soldiers. I remember he went on and broke down and started to cry, something I had never seen out of [iany[/i of my men. Usually I would've reprimand the soldier for such a childish act, but at that point I had I felt like crying as well.

[iLet's go home……my officers have some explaining to do."[/i I announced to my men.

I had not expected to see such confrontation from the marauders. My officers had told me not to expect much. Perhaps the marauders had been tipped off by a rat within the Empire. It's something I've thought about time after time, but of course I don't have the evidence to make such a claim.

I had taken my men outside, where we were yet again ambushed, but this time I was ready for the attack.

A marauder had swung his sword at my head but I had been too quick for him, and I charged at him with my blade held forward. The sword sliced through the man's stomach and I tackled him to the ground.

When I grabbed the sword from the man's stomach I was hit on the side of the head by another marauder's foot. I went down hard and hit my head on a rock, causing blood to drip from the side of my head.

I looked up to see the marauder raise his war axe high into the air. Just as he was about to bring the axe down a blade was shoved through his back. He fell limp to the ground and Solonius was standing above his body.

[i"Solonius, look out!"[/i I had yelled at him, but I was too late…once again.

He was decapitated by another marauder's axe, the last one left. I yelled out in disgust and disbelief as I charged towards the last enemy force. I had seen the fear in his eyes and it was clear as the shining sun.

He dropped his weapon and got on his hands and knees, pleading for me to let him go unharmed. I had listened to his pleas for a few seconds before making my decision.

[i"Please spare me! Please, have mercy!"[/i begged the criminal.

[i" Mercy? I am no saint…"[/i I said as I shoved my blade through the marauder's leather cuirass and into his chest, ending his life forever.

Though the mission was complete, that day was the beginning of the end for my career as an officer. I looked at the fallen corpse of Solonius and started to cry. They told me I was clutched up in a ball, crying loudly when they found me. They said I was mumbling words that didn't sense; that I was momentarily insane.

I don't remember any of that. The last thing I do remember is looking into the open eyes of Solonius. They were staring at me as if asking "What happened sir? How did we fail? How did you fail? The last question was one I've tried to answer for some time, but I've yet to find a solution. Perhaps I never will……

And that it was happened that day. The rest, as they say, is history. I don't remember much after that. Like I said, I was reassigned to another city, commander of the local fort. The drinking had taken its toll and here I am now, a merchant of a very small town. Now it appears that all may change.

The next morning I woke up and had myself a liquid breakfast, something I had not had for a very long time. Drinking beer in the morning wasn't something I did often, but this particular morning I found myself quite nervous, though I'm not sure why. I suppose it was because I was about to meet the House Redoran leader, but I still wasn't sure why that made me nervous.

After the "meal" was over I packed a couple clothes and some food, mainly apples and a couple loaves of bread. I didn't want to but I packed a few bottles of beer as well. I had argued with myself on whether I should bring some or not, and ultimately I decided it was best if I brought several bottles. In my mind it was better to have something and not need it…..then to need it and not have it.

I left the city with a few waves from the neighbors, but nothing too dramatic of course. I was known as a gentle quiet man here in Pelagiad. Only Talos knows what they would think if they found out about my past.

The Stilt Strider worker was leaning against a tree when I approached him. He looked as if he was about to doze off, but at the sight of me his eyes lit up like a thousand torches.

"Hello Vitellus! Where can I take you today?" said the Dunmer nicely.

"It's gonna be Ald' Ruhn today I think…"

"Oh…Ald' Ruhn. You have an important meeting or something?" chuckled the Dunmer.

"Yea…something like that," I chuckled back.

"Well, it's going to cost you fifty septims."

"That much? Don't you think that's a tad bit expensive?"

"Hey, business has been slow the past couple of weeks…" explained the Dunmer.

This trip to Ald' Ruhn was already costing me……


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trip to Ald' Ruhn was actual quite interesting. I had a wonderful time talking with the Dunmer, whom I found was named Sharvy. In all my travels with this Dunmer I had never known his name. I suppose it was kind of good to know. After all, it was quite awkward talking to someone when you didn't know their name.

We talked about many things, but mostly just small talk. You know… life in Pelagiad, the recent arrests to some of the city's inhabitants…gossip. This was something the city of Pelagiad thrived on. What did you expect? It was a small town…the people need [isomething[/i to keep themselves entertained.

Things were going quite usual until Sharvy started asking about my back round. He wanted to know where I came from and why I settled myself in Pelagiad of all cities.

"Well, there's not much tell. I lived in Ebonheart up until a few years ago, and now I'm here," I lied to Sharvy.

"But why Pelagiad? Surely there were other cities that caught your attention." He asked me.

"Yes, there were bigger cities of course, but I like the small town atmosphere. I'd heard good things about Pelagiad and Balmora, and it was a tough decision, but ultimately I decided Balmora was a little too large for my taste. I'm not getting any younger; I figured a quiet town was just what I needed."

The answer seemed to quench his curiosity and lucky for me he left it at that. I didn't like lying to the Elf but I just couldn't tell him the truth. I was too ashamed to tell anyone the truth.

When we finally arrived in Ald' Ruhn I gave Sharvy a five septim tip and said my goodbye, and then it was off to the House Redoran Temple. The atmosphere of Ald' Ruhn was much greater than Pelagiad. It just seemed as if everyone was running around like they were late for an appointment or anything. It made me happy that I chose a small town instead of a large city.

Walking up the steps towards my destination I got my first look at where I was going. The House Redoran Temple was very large, much bigger than the other structures. Outside stood two guards wearing armor I had never seen before. The armor was brightly decorated with symbols of Vvardenfell's homeland race, the Dunmer.

"Where do you think you're going Imperial?" snarled one of the guards. At first I was surprised by the guard's rude tone, but then I remembered that the Great Houses weren't too fond of Imperials. Rather than cop a tone with the guard I tried to be as polite as possible.

"I was summoned by Bolvyn Venim. He wishes to speak with me."

The guard looked at his partner and then back at me. The snarl was still present on his face. "A likely story Imperial…..what is your name?"

"I am Vitellus Bentien."

I expected the smirk to disappear from the Dunmer's face, but that wasn't the case. He merely shifted an eyebrow upward and motioned for me to walk inside.

"Step through doors quickly. My master has been waiting for you." The guard said bluntly.

I walked through the door and saw many Dark Elves wandering about. They all gave me evil stares but thankfully none of them tried to kill me or anything. After searching for Venim a few minutes I realized I had no clue where he was. I wanted to ask one of the Dunmer but I was afraid they might attack me. You never can tell what crazy House members would do these days…..

Finally I noticed a peaceful looking Dunmer reading a book. She looked safe enough so I walked over and asked her where I could find Bolvyn Venim.

"Oh, so you are the lucky one my master summoned for? Follow me; I'll take you to him right now."

The Elf led me down several halls into we reached a door protected by another two guards, who looked as mean and agitated as the previous ones. After the Elf told the guards who I was they opened the door and let me in. The Dunmer lady stayed outside in the hall.

I stepped inside the large room and saw an elderly Dunmer sitting on what looked like a throne. It wasn't the type of throne I'd seen in Cyrodiil, but it definitely wasn't a regular chair. It was highly decorated with many symbols that I did not recognize, and I took the Elf to be Bolvyn Venim. I soon learned that I was right.

"Ah…Vitellus…we've been waiting for you," announced the Elf sitting at the throne-like chair.

I peered around the room and realized he and I weren't the only ones present. There were four others as well. There was a Nord female, an Argonian male, and Redguard male, and a Bosmer male. They all looked at me suspiciously, as I did to them.

[i"Who are these people?"[/i I thought to myself.

"Welcome to Ald' Ruhn Vitellus! I'm glad you showed up. Now I can explain to all you why you've been called upon to my chambers. It is something that's very important to me and secret as well. I had to meet you in person rather than explaining my proposal through the letter I sent you. It was simply too dangerous," said Bolvyn.

He motioned me to take a seat and I did. I had a funny feeling this was going to take a while. I wasn't too keen to long talks, but for ten-thousand septims I figured I could listen to him for a while.

"I have assembled the five of you here because I desperately need you help. Through intense research and questioning I've come to understand that you five pose the greatest chance of accomplishing my task. Before I begin I want to tell you that what I am about to tell you cannot go any further than this room. If indeed you decline my proposal I will have to keep you here forever. I am sorry for the inconvenience but I simply could not let you walk out of where with the knowledge that I am about to bestow on you."

What in the world was this crazy Dunmer talking about? It would take an army to keep me locked up in this place. But ironically that's probably what he has in this place. That [iand[/i I was getting older by the day…..

I looked around the room to see the other's expressions, and it was clear they had already made their decisions. By the look on their faces they were definitely accepting the proposal, without eve hearing the proposition. Even though Venim threatened to lock us up if we denied, they showed to protests to the claim. I was quite impressed, although I was curious as to why they were here. Obviously they were going to embark on the mission as well, but I wondered why Venim didn't tell me there were others coming to this meeting.

"My son, Dalamus, has been kidnapped from his home. Where this place is matters not. What does matter is that you five are to bring her back. This son of mine is unknown to all….accept for you five. Now you understand why I couldn't put this in the message. I am ashamed as to how he became my son, but that's a whole other story, once which I will NOT tell you. My son was taken to an island called Frost Bane Isle. The frozen island is located just a hundred miles northeast of Solstheim."

"Vitellus, this is where you come in. As you have probably already guessed, these other four men and woman have accepted my proposal. The question now is…..will you? You will lead these four to the island and you will bring back the item that I must have. I chose you for your military back round. I had a bit of trouble finding you I must admit, but I am extremely glad I did. Will you lead these men to the island Vitellus?"

Just as I was back at the cave in Cyrodiil, I was frozen in my seat. My tongue was dry, disallowing me utter a sound. I couldn't move my legs, nor feel them either. The last question brought up horrible memories that I had always tried to forget. Was I seriously getting a second chance at something I was once the best at?

Somehow I got out of my seat and walked quickly to Venim. He was eying me with an expression of great curiosity. I probably looked very nervous at the moment.

"Can I talk to you for a minute….alone?" I asked Venim.

"Why certainly, but I have to ask you, what is wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it here." I demanded.

"Very well, follow me to my personal chambers."

Venim then announced that the others would have to wait a few minutes while he and I discussed something. I followed him out of the room and he led me to his personal chambers.

He closed the door shut and I was finally able to talk freely.

"I don't know if I can do this. I…..haven't gotten over my past just yet."

"You mean back in Cyrodiil?" smiled Venim.

"How do you know about that?" I requested.

"I have my ways Vitellus, but that is not important right now. What does matter is that you are the only person for the job. You are a true leader and an excellent warrior, two qualities not many people have. You will put the fear away once you arrive at that island, you know this. You've been trained all your life to be a leader. What happened back in Cyrodiil must be hard on you, I understand that, but it's time you realize that you were born for this."

His words hit me hard. True, the memories of my fallen men would probably never go away, but what I did afterwards was cowardly. I ran away to another country. Right now at this very moment it hit me that I was a coward for running away. Maybe this was the only way to bring glory back to my name, at least for me personally.

"Alright, I'm ready. I can do this, I know I can. Besides…it's not like I have a choice anyway. It does anger me that you led me here without telling me that I [ihad[/i to take the proposal…." I grumbled.

"I truly am sorry for that, but I had to get you here. I knew that if I told you about that you wouldn't come. After all, I knew you wouldn't be able to deny this anyway."

"So, the reward is ten-thousand septims?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling that's not the only reason you are accepting my proposal," Venim said matter-of-factly.

We went back to the chambers where the other four were talking quietly, but silenced themselves as soon as Venim and I walked in.

"Alright…enough small talk. Here's the plan: My son is located on his icy island. Where I don't know, but I am certain you'll be able to find him. He is of course a Dunmer and he has long straight red hair. I do not know who is captors are unfortunately. I know this sounds strange that I am unable to give you much information, but I was delivered a note signed by an anonymous source. It said that Dalamus was taken to the island and I had to step down as House Redoran Leader if I wanted him back. Well…I certainly will not do that. You five must find my son. If he is killed I'm not sure what I would do. I have never spoken to the boy in person…but I still love him dearly." Venim said while tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"It is time that you five get some sleep. In the morning I will inform you on how you will get to the island. Please follow me while I show you to your rooms."

I was now grateful to myself that I had accepted the mission. My bones were aching to get back on the field. I just hoped my new "soldiers" thought the same way…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The beds were very uncomfortable, much to my surprise. I had expected the mattresses to be quite relaxing since we were staying at the Headquarters of House Redoran. I don't know why but I just figured at a place like this the beds would be more comfy. But why am I complaining about how comfortable a bed is? There are a lot more important things to ponder on at the moment.

Such as when we do arrive at the island, what will happen? Will I be able to lead the men, and woman, to Venim's son with ease? Or will I falter once more and lose the lives of my soldiers yet again?

These thoughts crowded my mind and weren't showing any signs of leaving. It was nearly one-thirty in the morning, but I was still wide awake, obviously because of the thoughts that were racing through my brain. I wanted so much to get back to the field, but then again the more I thought about the more I feared I wouldn't be able to perform my requested duties.

Looking down at my backpack I could almost smell the sweet liquid that was held up inside. I hadn't had an ounce of alcohol since I left Pelagiad. Now to you that might not sound like anything special…but to me it seems as if it's been years since I've had my last drink.

I reached down to the bag and laid it on by bed. I stared at the pack for a couple of minutes decided on whether to indulge myself with beer. My hand lifted from the bed and neared towards the bag's opening. My hand was half way inside before I quickly yanked it out.

[i"What am I doing to myself? I don't need that stuff…or do I?"[/i I thought to myself.

[i"Just a couple drops won't hurt me…"[/i I urged myself on.

My hand shot back into bag and brought out the dark colored bottle. I took the cap off and quickly downed the beer in no more than ten seconds. It was a shameful act, almost [ineeding[/i the alcohol, and surprising as well. My thirst for alcohol hadn't been this bad for a long time. Not since my days as commander at the town in Cyrodiil, whose name I purposely forgot long ago.

I stared at the bottle with menacing eyes. [i"Why must you torment me?"[/i I shouted at the bottle, hopefully not too loud. Don't ask me why I was talking to the bottle because I'm not sure. Maybe if I yelled loud enough the bottles would disappear…forever.

I threw the bottle off the bed and onto the floor. I was about to check to make sure I didn't spill any of it on the rug, but then again I knew I hadn't left a drop of liquid inside the bottle. I [inever[/i did…

I must have fallen asleep shortly after that, because the next thing I knew I was lying on the floor and someone was knocking from outside my room.

"Yes what is it?" I asked the mean-looking Dunmer as I opened the door.

"My master is ready to speak with you and the others once more."

"But it's in the middle of the night! Can't this wait until the morning?"

"It [iis[/i morning. I shall wait outside for you to get dressed. Once you are ready I will escort you to the chambers." The Elf scowled as he shut the door.

Perhaps I had fallen asleep without knowing it, although I was well aware that you never did actually know when you fall asleep. It was one of those questions that I knew would never get an answer. As a kid growing up in Cheydinhal I used to try to catch myself falling asleep, but of course I was never successful. Hey…I was a kid back then!

I put on some old cloth pants and shirt, laced up my cowhide shoes, and walked out the door, along with my trusty silver long sword in its sheath of course. I never let that thing out of my sight.

The Dunmer led me back to the chambers were everyone else was waiting for me.. Was I always late or something?

"It's nice to see you've joined us Vitellus," Venim said. I could hear a faint snicker from one of the others. I didn't quite like that.

"I know you all are wondering how you will arrive at the island. That is what I am going to explain. A man by the name of Louis Beauchamp has constructed a Dwemer Airship that will fly you to…"

Venim was rudely interrupted by the Argonian. "Louis Beauchamp? Didn't his last airship fail terribly and crash to the ground in Solstheim?" demanded the Argonian.

"Why yes it did, but his new model is first-rate quality. Believe me, I've seen it fly myself, there is nothing wrong with it. You don't have anything to worry about," Assured Venim.

The Argonian didn't seem to like Venim's reply but he sat down anyway.

"Now, the airship will take you to the island, but only to the southern coast. There you will be dropped off. I don't want the airship flying too far over the island, for I am not sure what dangers are lurking throughout that place. From there you five will be on your own. The note that was delivered to me said nothing as to where my son was being held up, only that he's somewhere on that island."

"Who will be flying the ship?" The Nordic female asked.

"Louis himself will be attending this flight, and he will be bringing along his men to fly the ship. I don't know anything about them other than they are superb flyers. Again you have to believe me because I have seen them fly in person. Now that everything is settled, I believe it is time for you to receive gear that is suitable for the snowy atmosphere of Frost Bane Isle."

The doors opened and in walked several Dunmer, all carrying enormous boxes. They sat the boxes on the ground and then opened them. Inside were beautifully crafted pieces of armor. They resembled Bonemold armor, but they looked lighter and were a dark greenish color, with a bit of white scattered about. As I felt them I noticed that they were made of hard leather.

"This is what you will be wearing on the island. It will keep you warm, but it will offer strong protection at the same time. As you can see I copied the designs off of Bonemold armor and placed them on this leather. The green and white will help you blend in with the thick forests and snow as well. I didn't give you any weapons because I see you all have your own. "

Venim gave us a chance to gander at the armor for a few seconds and then continued to speak.

"Now that everything is settled it is time for you to leave this place and travel to Frost Bane Isle. Good luck everyone, I know you will bring my son back!"

At those words the Dunmer that had brought in the boxes led us outside the chambers and down a flight of stairs, into what looked like a very large basement. In the middle of the room was the Dwemer airship. It was humongous, about the size of a Silt Strider in height, and nearly five times as long in width and length! It was an amazing sight to behold.

"Welcome to my masterpiece!" Shouted a scrawny looking man I took to be Louis. I was right in that assumption.

"My name is Louis Beauchamp and I am the creator of this magnificent ship! Step aboard so we may soar into the skies!"

We all boarded the ship uneasily, afraid that it might break as soon as we stepped foot on it. However, the ship didn't even budge as we entered. I let out a sigh of relief at this, because I remember what the Argonian said about the last airship…

There were many gears and cogs moving about, holding the ship together. It truly was an amazing thing see. I watched as Louis instructed his large crew of Dunmer. After a few seconds the ship began to rumble and we lifted up from the ground.

I wasn't ready for it and as the ship began to rise I fell to the ground, embarrassed as ever. I looked around to see if anyone was laughing at me, and then only ones laughing were the Dunmer and Louis. I noticed my new soldiers had fallen to the ground as well.

When I gathered myself I looked upward and saw that there was no roof. I wondered what part of the Temple we were at. Perhaps it was a secret or something. It didn't matter now; we were off to Frost Bane Isle!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Louis was beaming with joy as the humongous vessel lifted high above the Temple. I could scarcely see the people of Ald' Ruhn below; though it looked like they were waving at us. It was hard to tell because they were becoming tinier and tinier by the second.

Finally, after Ald' Ruhn resembled a small speck, the airship stopped lifting upwards and then went forward, northward towards Solstheim. We were finally on our way towards Frost Bane Isle.

"Alright, everyone circle up. My name is…"

Before I could go any further the Argonian rudely interrupted me.

"I don't care who you are Imperial! It doesn't matter what Venim says, you're not going to boss me around. You may be the captain but will not let you strut around barking orders left and right, abusing your leadership, if that's what you call it. I will not have it!"

I was totally stunned. Never once before had I been addressed with such a display of hatred and disgust; and NEVER had any of men raised their voices with me. They knew better than that and I was going to make sure this lizard knew that as well.

I walked up to the Argonian and stared him down, my nose just inches from his face. My scowl was as intimidating as I could get it to be yet the Argonian showed no sigh of fear.

"Listen here, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I don't like being yelled at, especially by worthless, low-life, pathetic lizards like you. Now, you [iwill[/i do as I say and you'll like it. And if I get lip from you again I'll make sure you regret it. Got me?"

He stood his ground not moving a muscle. The hatred was intense and I knew he wanted to slew me where I stood. However, this particular Argonian was smart, a deadly trait if given to the wrong person.

The Argonian merely scoffed while he walked away and entered the airship's interior. The other three followed him except for the Redguard. He watched as everyone left and then walked over to me.

"Don't worry about Skeemo sir, he's always like that. It'll take a while to get used to I'm afraid…" said the Redguard.

"What, do you know him personally or something?" I curiously asked him.

"Why yes, actually all four of us do. We're part of our own "protection agency", if you will. We live on the outskirts of Ald' Ruhn, just a bit to the southwest in a small cabin. I believe Venim chose us because we know each other, thus meaning we'll work well together on this mission. But that doesn't explain why he chose you, now does it?"

"Don't tell me I have to hear it from you too?"

"No, no, I am not like Skeemo. I am a more laid back person; I don't worry too much about anything. Besides, I can tell that have the qualities of a leader. Don't ask me how but I can just sense it somehow…"

"Well that's good to hear. What's your name anyway soldier?"

[iSoldier[/i…it felt nice addressing someone by that name. I haven't done that in a long time. It made me feel young again…well…five years younger at least.

"The name's Cyro. Don't worry; I'm on your side captain. It's a pleasure to serve you. I know you'll get the job done," Cyro said while walking away to join the others inside.

It was good to know at least someone didn't mind having me around. I didn't know about the Nord or the Bosmer, hopefully they were just like Cyro.

That night I didn't sleep too well. In fact I'm not even sure I slept at all. I was too nervous to fall asleep. Thoughts of the mission in Cyrodiil were creeping back into my mind, and they were starting to affect my psyche once again. I thought I had dismissed those feelings, that I had banished them along with my pride when I ran away. Perhaps it was because I was given a second chance to gain the pride I once had that the nightmares were taking their toll once more.

A knock sounded at my bedroom door. I answered the call and Cyro was standing there along with the others. "We're almost there Captain. Louis says it's only another so until we arrive."

I nodded and then told them I'd be outside in a minute or two. [i"The time is almost here…"[/i I thought to myself. A pit in my stomach had formed when we first left Ald' Ruhn and had gotten bigger by the minute. Now it felt as if my stomach was about to implode from the anxiety, but I couldn't let the men see it on my face. Skeemo was already breathing down my neck; I didn't need to give him anything else to criticize.

Before going to meet my troops I went ahead and put on my armor. We would be arriving at the island soon so I figured it was best to get a head start. Plus it was absolutely freezing cold this high in the air.

When I walked outside the troops were talking to Louis. Upon seeing me he turned his attention away from the troops.

"Ah, Vitellus, It's good to see. We have some things to discuss," he said.

"What might that be?" I answered back.

"Here's the plan. When we dropped you off my men and I will not accompany you on the trip. It's just too dangerous for us to follow you. What we'll do is wait on the snowy beaches until you return."

"But what if you are attacked by the natives?" I asked him.

"As far we know there aren't any natives, but of course that's highly unlikely. There will be the captors of Venim's son of course, but our safest bet is to stay here on the ship. Mind you that my men [ican[/i fight. Don't think of them as weaklings. They can hold their own when given the opportunity," Louis said proudly.

I nodded at him and he walked off commanding orders to his men. "Alright everyone, gather around. It's time to get ready for the landing," I said to the troops. I saw Skeemo roll his eyes but luckily for him he kept his mouth shut.

"Since we don't know anything about this island, we'll survey the area for a bit. We'll look for any signs of a preexisting camp or something like that. After that I'm not sure what we'll do. If there's a forest we'll trek through it, if there's a mountain we'll trudge up it. Whatever it takes to find Venim's son we will do. How's that sound?"

They shook their head with enthusiasm, except for Skeemo of course. I watched as they walked away to get ready, and that's when I started to wonder about the Bosmer and the Nord. I had not yet personally met the two, something I probably should have done. Oh well, we'd have plenty of time to talk later. Now it was time to get ready for the landing.

"FIVE MINUTES!" declared Louis happily.

My men and I were dressed and ready, but at the same time cold of course. Even though our armor was rather thick the bitter cold was piercing through our protective covering with ease.

As the ship began to lower itself towards the ground the men and I were in complete silence. We took in the moment and received our last moments of peace. Once we set foot on that island we were to find Venim's son and bring him back.

The ship hit the snow hard and I almost fell to the wooden floor. Louis waved goodbye as the five of us hopped off the ship and onto the frozen wasteland of Frost Bane Island…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Louis was waving at us from the ship as we made our way across the snowy beach towards the edge of a humongous forest. Its lofty trees were looming high above us, meaning it wouldn't be easy finding Dalamus Venim. With my luck the boy was being held up in the middle of the island being guarded closely by a large group of ruthless thugs, but then again maybe I'd have better fortune.

"What's next sir?" Cyro asked me.

Venim was right, the feeling was gone and I felt great. It was as if time had shifted back a few years and I was leading my men towards yet again another victory. I had no feelings of anxiety and it felt absolutely wonderful!

I surveyed the area and noticed a path leading into the forest. It was located a bit further down from where we were, but it was easy to see. The trees were less populated in that area and you'd have to be blind not be able to see the path.

A light snow had finally started to descend from above after we were nearly one hundred yards into the forest. Even though I was very cold the sight was something I'd never forget. Back in Cyrodiil I had always been stationed in the south, and during my last weeks as an officer I was stationed in the Cheydinhal area.

This was the first time I had ever seen snow and I would never forget it. I didn't like being cold but the snow was almost mesmerizing in a way. However I wouldn't let this pretty sight mess with my focus. I knew why I was here and I didn't plan on ruining this opportunity to bring glory back to my name.

We had walked for nearly an hour before the snow was falling heavily, but of course it was not affecting our sight a bit. The tall trees were serving as a cover from the snow, allowing us to travel easily.

Soon, a couple hours later, I heard the Bosmer mutter a word, but it was severely muffled. I turned to see what happened and everyone was as stunned as I was. The Bosmer, who had been in the back the pack for the entire march, was nowhere to be found.

"What…where is he?" Screamed the Nord. She was looking around frantically for her friend but with no prevail. She was about to run off the trail but I grabbed her just in time.

"Stay here; running off course won't do you any good!" I said sternly.

"How can you say that? If we want to save him we must act! We can't just stand here!"

"We don't what happened to him. If we go out there we'll be taken as well. It could have been an animal or something." I said. She looked at me for a moment and then finally appeared to have agreed with what I was saying. I could understand her worry but we had to be smart.

I let her go and for a moment we stood there listening for anything, but the only sound as the heavy breathing coming from the Nord. She was so worried. Suddenly a twig snapped in the distance, and then screaming could faintly be heard as well.

"No, wait!" I yelled as the Nord ran off course. The others and I followed close behind her as she led us to where the sound was seemingly coming from. We ran past many trees and during this time I totally lost track of where the path was. I hadn't the slightest clue how far we'd traveled off course.

Finally we stopped at a tree where the bloody mangled body of the Bosmer was lying lifelessly. It was an ugly sight to behold and behind me Cyro had begun to vomit.

Before I could say anything the Nord shoved me out of the way and ran to the body. She knelt down, eyes wide with shock, just staring at the Bosmer's body. Then she began to cry loudly. I though about trying to console her but I figured the best thing to do was just leave her alone.

For a few minutes Skeemo, Cyrus and I stood there watching the Nord cry. Cyro was done vomiting and the smell was awful. It almost made me want throw up myself. Finally Cyro walked slowly towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Cyro said, making a hopeless attempt of cheering her up.

I looked behind me and Skeemo was looking into the distance as if trying to figure out what could have killed the Bosmer.

"What do you think could have done this?" I asked Skeemo.

"What are you asking me for? You're the Captain," He said sarcastically as he walked past me and over to his friends.

That night we buried the Bosmer's body, right where we found him dead. We lit a fire and the Nord was reciting a poem while on the verge of breaking out in tears once more.

"I know you don't quite understand sir, but they were very close. They were basically brother and sister. This is going to be very hard on her," said Cyro.

"What are their names? I never got a chance to talk with the Bosmer, and I haven't spoken with her either."

The Bosmer's name was Faldil, and [iher[/i name is Jolda. I know I already told you but they were just so close…inseparable even."

I nodded in silent acknowledgement as Jolda continued her poem, all the while on the verge of breaking out in tears once more. I felt sorry for her…I knew what it felt like to lose a friend…

After the makeshift funeral we set up camp and slept for the night. Luckily Venim had supplied us with transportable tents so we wouldn't have to sleep in a cold cave.

Sometime during the middle of the night I woke up drenched in sweat. Once again I had another nightmare, same as the rest. I got and went outside to use the restroom. When I stepped out into the cold air I was surprised to see Jolda sitting cross-legged by a fire she must have started. I say this because I extinguished the original fire before settling in for the night.

For a moment I looked at her with great pity. I really did feel sorry for the girl but I wasn't sure what to do. Should I try and talk to her or do I leave her alone? I decided that the latter was simply abandoning my soldier when she needed me most. I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Hey Jolda, can I sit next to you?"

She looked up at me and I could tell she'd been crying. Her eyes were still swollen up from the tears and her mouth was shaking slightly. Yet she nodded without hesitation, which was a good sign.

"I'm sorry Vitellus, for all this weeping. I know I should be stronger than this but I can't help it. I loved that little Elf…he was everything to me. And I'm not talking romantically…he was my friend...my best friend." She said quietly.

"No, you cry all you want Jolda, it'll do you some good. I know what it feels like to lose someone so close to you."

"You've lost a close friend as well?"

Of course I did, but obviously I couldn't tell her how that happened.

"Yes, long ago. It's haunted me ever since."

Why was I telling her this? Why was I letting myself get so close to her? Why was I hinting at something I hadn't told [ianybody[/i since moving to Vvardenfell? I have to admit I wasn't exactly sure.

"Yes, I understand how you are feeling. It's going to take some time to get over this, possibly forever, but you have to be strong and move on. I'm sure Faldil would want it that way. He wouldn't want to see you like this, I can guarantee you that."

She suddenly smiled up at me, something I hadn't seen out of her since we met back in Ald' Ruhn. I was glad to be able to help her. It made me feel good, again something that hadn't happened for a long time.

"I know you're right, it's just so hard right now. Faldil wouldn't want to see me like this, you're right about that. I'll be better tomorrow, I promise."

I patted her on the shoulder and then we both entered our respective tents for the night. Things were peaceful at the moment…but that would soon change.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thankfully I didn't have any trouble falling asleep when I returned to my tent, but the bad thing was that I wasn't able to sleep for long. Soon the sun's rays were shining brightly through the tent forcing to me to wake up.

I got dressed and then waked the other three. Although they were very tired they also understood the importance of finding Dalamus. The longer we waited the greater chance he'd be dead once we [idid[/i find him.

Skeemo was the first to exit his tent and when he did we walked right up to me with the same angry expression he always had with me. I thought he was about to get on my case yet again, but fortunately for me I was wrong.

"I saw what you did last night." He said.

"Oh yeah, you were watching me pee huh?" I said sarcastically.

He frowned slightly, and then continued.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I just wanted to say that even though I'm not your number one fan; I respect what you did last night." He said seriously. I could tell what he said was true. He really didn't like me that much, but my actions last night at least made him respect me.

"It's no big deal. I would have done it for any of you three. It's my job you know."

"Yeah, well let's get one thing straight, I still don't agree with Venim's decision of making you Captain. Don't think that I'm your best friend now just because you made one right move." He said.

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way." I said while smiling.

He walked off and that's when Cyro and Jolda finally came out ready to go.

We walked for about three hours through the cold forest when we reached a snowy path leading through a large mountain. The path was leading upwards and somehow I knew we were heading the right way. I wasn't exactly sure where Dalamus was, but I was almost positive it was somewhere in these mountains.

"We're heading the right way, I can feel it." I told the troops. They nodded in agreement.

"Keep your eyes out for anything out of place. We don't want to get ambushed." I told them as we began our trek up the mountain side.

We traveled for nearly an hour when I noticed something lying in the snow. The snow was covering most of the object but I could just barely see it. I picked the item up from the ground and held it out for everyone to see.

"That's some fancy clothing right there. If you ask me it looks like something someone from House Redoran would wear," suggested Cyro.

I had to agree with the Redguard. It did indeed look like something House Redoran members would wear. It was obvious that this piece of clothing belonged to Dalamus, but then again I wasn't for sure.

Bolvyn never told us where the boy lived. I was sure he didn't live in Ald' Ruhn, but other than that I was clueless. Just because Dalamus was Bolvyn's son didn't mean he acted just as his father did. Who knows, maybe he was a necromancer. Or perhaps he was a rogue thief, or a valiant warrior from another province. That was what made this mission so difficult; we virtually know nothing about the boy besides his appearance.

"Let's not automatically think this clothing belongs to Dalamus," I said pointing to the tattered shirt.

"Who else's would it be then?" Skeemo demanded loudly, a little too loud for my taste.

"It could be anyone's Skeemo. It could be the captors that are probably hearing you yell! Keep you're your voice down!" I said sharply.

He nodded, both agreeing and disagreeing. "Well we ought to keep moving. Staring at the shirt won't get us anywhere." He said sarcastically.

I nodded back and we continued on the journey, traveling uphill the whole way. The snow was now falling as hard as it was yesterday, and this time we didn't have the trees to protect us. The blizzard was causing us major difficulties in traveling. Several times I found myself inches away stepping off the edge of the cliff we were climbing up.

Finally we made it to a cave and I decided to call it quits for a while. It was our safest bet to just wait the blizzard out. It was too dangerous to travel right now. Inside the cave we checked for any dangers and the place was safe.

"How long do you think we'll be staying here sir?" Cyro asked.

"There no telling really, but I want to wait out this blizzard, that's for sure." I replied to Cyro.

"Don't you think waiting around in this cave is a bad idea?" Skeemo said.

"If you wanna travel through that storm, be my guest. Nobody's stopping you." I said.

He sighed and then sat down to rest. For nearly two hours we sat in the cave, waiting for the snow to die down, but it never did. If anything it only got stronger as the day went on, until finally it was nighttime.

"Good job Captain, we managed to waste half a day sitting around in this cold cave," Skeemo said mockingly.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right Skeemo. Tomorrow we'll have to travel, blizzard or no blizzard." I said. Everyone nodded and then set up tents for the night. I didn't know about them, but I wasn't the least bit tired. We'd sat in the cave for so long I decided to go outside and take a short walk.

"I'm going outside for a bit. You three stay in here and don't leave, okay?"

"But it's so cold out there!" Jolda claimed.

"I know, I know, but I needed something to do. I'm not a bit tired right now."

When I exited the cave I was no more than ten yards when the snow finally started to slow down. If course this would happen, it was just my luck. Oh well, at least I wouldn't have to shield by eyes anymore.

I was about to walk around a corner when I heard voices coming from the area beyond. I stopped in my tracks and listened for them to sound again. I poked my head around the corner and noticed two men wearing dark clothing and a hood covering their entire face. I couldn't exactly make out what they were saying so I leaned over the corner a bit more, but a little too far. I stumbled a bit and kicked a couple of rocks by accident.

Quickly I darted back behind the corner, listening to whether the two heard my mistake. The talking definitely stopped but I didn't hear any footsteps coming near me. I peered around the corner once more to see the two men walking in the opposite direction. I decided to follow them and see where they were going.

I didn't go too far until the men stopped at an unusually large rock. The two men looked around and thankfully they didn't see me crouching behind a bush. Then one of them grasped something on the side of the rock and pulled down. The rock lifted up and then they entered through a hidden entrance. Once they were in the rock closed down and I was on the outside.

I stood up and walked over to the boulder, looking for whatever object had made the entrance appear. That's when I noticed a weird looking root sticking out of a small tree stump. I pulled down on the root and the entrance revealed itself once more. Inside was a dark hallway lit by only a few torches here and there.

My feet quietly splashed through the puddles as I made my way down the dark corridor. At the opposite end I could see a door lying in wait, just begging me the open it. I knew the dangers that most likely awaited me, but I just had to find out who those men were.

I reached the door and held my left ear up against its rough wooden surface. I couldn't hear anything so I carefully and quietly opened the door slowly, all the while with my silver long sword in my right hand. It was a good thing I brought it along.

Through the door was a small room with a fire lit in the middle. Around the fire were several chairs and plenty of empty bottles. It looked to be a hideout of some sort, but there was a door in the right hand corner.

I peeked through the keyhole and saw another hallway on the other side. I opened the door and started to walk down the path. Another door at the end of the corridor led to yet another room, but this one was different from the other. In the middle of the overlarge room was a tall statue of some sort. It looked like someone wielding a giant war axe, but I wasn't for sure.

Looking closer I saw the two men that I had followed. They were knelt down beside the statue, muttering some sort of chant that I couldn't understand. They were speaking in a language unfamiliar to me.

Thanks to the dark atmosphere of the room I was easily able to make my way towards the men without alerting myself to anyone. I got close enough to attack but then they stood up right before I had a chance to end their lives. Quickly I ducked behind a broken table before they could see me.

"I think it's time to leave. The Khan will want to learn of our findings. It's best if we move along." One of the men said to the other.

"But what are we going to do with him?"

"I'll take care of him?"

All of a sudden the table that I was hiding behind was struck by some kind of spell. The enchantment splintered the table into a hundred pieces and sent me flying backwards into the wall behind me.

I got up swiftly and readied myself for the next attack. The two men simply laughed at me. That's when I got my first good look at their faces. Though it was extremely dark inside the room and they were wearing hoods their eyes were shining with the color of bright gold. It was something that I had never seen before.

Next one of them rose from the ground and lifted into the air, almost touching the ceiling. He brought his left hand up and a ball of flame came crashing down towards me. I got out of the way but the explosion from the blast sent me flying into the air once more, this time landing on my side.

I was in pain from the fall and my right rib cage hurt dearly, but I wasn't about to give up the fight. I couldn't give up, I wouldn't give up.

The other man that had not ascended into the air came charging towards me, sending a bolt of lightening at me as he did. I dodged this blast as well.

I swung my sword as he neared me but he did a flip and landed behind me. He swung his silver mace at my head but I ducked just in time. Apparently the man in the air must have sent another fireball at me, because when I ducked the ball of flame flew right over me and connected with the other man's chest, killing him instantly.

I turned to see the man in the air give a ferocious cry, both with sadness [iand[/i sheer anger. He gritted his bright white teeth and came back down to the ground, and unsheathed his steel claymore.

He walked slowly towards me with an evil expression. I could see that his teeth were very sharp, which reminded me of the battles with vampires I had back in Cyrodiil, in my much younger years of course. The creatures were extremely fast and agile, just like these men were. Although something inside told me that they weren't vampires. I don't know why but I had strong feeling they were something even more sinister.

When the man brought his blade down on me I made a swift sidestep and kicked his legs from underneath him. The ease of what I had just done surprised me greatly, for it had been a long time since I'd been in battle.

Before he could get up I jumped on top of him and held his hands down, disallowing him to retreat. I wanted to get all the information I wanted out of him…before I killed him of course.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded.

He laughed at me insanely and said nothing. I punched him in the nose, causing a fountain of blood to our out, yet he still managed to hold the same psychotic expression.

"Who is Khan? What were you doing in here?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"You will get nothing out of me fool." Laughed the man. When he spoke it sounded awfully strange; almost human in a way, but not totally. It was like he was from another world or something. Perhaps he was.

The "creature", I now called him, opened his mouth and chomped down on my right wrist that was gripping his forearm. I lifted my hand in agony and stood up from the ground. Then the creature formed a ball of fire in his hand and held it to his face. I looked at him and he was smiling crazily. The ball exploded and I flew back into the wall. That's when everything went dark…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was laying face up when I at last gained conscience. Water from the ceiling was dripping down and hitting me in the right eye, and I think that is what finally woke me up. For a second or two my vision was quite blurry and I had a hard time seeing even a few feet in front of me. I was afraid that my eyesight had been damaged, however, slowly but surely my vision refocused and that's when I remembered what happened to me.

I remembered the two robed men in the mountain, how I followed them into the cave I am in at this instant. I remember squaring off against them and almost losing my life. I remembered their eyes…their horrible yellow eyes. I then I recalled being bitten on the wrist by one of the robed…things.

I looked down at my right wrist but it was too dark to see anything, my wrist did not hurt a bit. Perhaps I was just imagining things. I probably landed on my head a little too hard. But the yellow eyes…I just had to know if they were real.

Though my body was aching dearly I forced myself up from the cold floor, only to recognize that I was some place I was not familiar with. I was no longer in the room with the giant statue, and the two robed men were nowhere to be seen.

Through the darkness I stumbled about trying to find an exit out of this place, wherever I was anyway. To my unpleasant surprise I ran into something hard. Feeling around a touched a seemingly metal bar, and beside that one was another bar, and then another, and then another as well. I was in some type of cell!

Thoughts began circling around my head as fast as lightening. Where was I and how did I get here were the most common questions invading my brain. For the first time in my life I was actually scared, something I wasn't too proud to admit.

Right at this moment I wanted nothing more than to gulp down an entire bottle of Mazte. That's when I realized I hadn't had any alcohol since leaving Ald' Ruhn, which was something that had definitely surprised me.

Suddenly a door shot open with a loud bang and in walked a tall man robed man. His clothing looked similar to the others I saw, but this man was much taller than the others, though I could not see his face.

"It's about time you got up. We have many things to discuss. Come, follow me." Said the figure in a deep voice, leading me to believe he was a male, however I couldn't figure out what race, other than he definitely wasn't a human.

The man lifted his left hand and the bars to my cell disappeared into thin air! I was about to attack him, but regrettably my sword was nowhere in sight. I asked the man who he was and what I was doing here, but he said not a word, but turned around and walked slowly through the door he first came through. I figured I had no choice but to follow him.

We walked silently down a dark hallway for what seemed like forever. The only lights were a few scattered torches and thanks to them I was able to get a good look at the person I was following, although his hood was hiding his face.

"Where are we going?" I asked the man. I was not given an answer, and I was starting to get agitated.

"I said where are we going?" I said, this time much louder, apparently a little too loud for him.

He turned around quickly and I then next thing I knew I was three feet off the ground with my back pressed against the wall. I realized it was he who did this to me, as I saw his left hand had risen just as it did when he made my cell bars disappear.

"Hush; there will be no speaking until we arrive at our destination," Said the hooded man. What scared me the most about this man was the calmness in his tone of voice. I had clearly agitated him, yet he had restrained himself from lashing out at me with anger. I wanted to find out more about this man, so I decided it was in my best interest to do what he said. After a few second he set me back on solid ground and we continued our walk.

Finally we reached a large metal door, which opened with a simple flick of the man wrist. Into the next room we went, one that was much brighter than the depressing hallway he had just traveled through. The room was filled with magnificent furniture and statuettes. I was absolutely amazed by my surroundings.

[i"Who is this man?"[/i I thought to myself.

"Have a seat," The man said while pointing to a chair that had suddenly appeared before me.

I sat down in the comfortable seat while the robed man stood watching me. Then he took the hood away from his head, finally revealing his face. He was a Dunmer with long straight red hair.

"My name is Dalamus Venim. I understand my father sent you to find me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

And there he was, the objective of the mission, standing right in front of me. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Maybe I was dreaming. Perhaps I really did fall on my head…

"I must be dreaming," I said out loud.

"Dream?" Said the Elf with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, this must be a dream. You can't be Dalamus Venim, you were kidnapped. You should be locked away in a cell or something." I claimed.

"This is no dream Vitellus Bentien. This is reality."

"How do you know my name?" I asked curiously.

He gave no response to my question, but simply strolled around the room, appearing to be thinking deeply.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, though I have only myself to blame. I should have taken care of you when you first arrived at my island, but there was something about you that made me reconsider," he said, totally ignoring my previous question.

"I never would have guessed in a million years you'd kill one of my minions, yet alone two of them. You were able to do what no one has ever even pondered. You slew two of my creations with ease, something that I both regret [iand[/i feel happy about. I regret only because my creations aren't yet strong enough for my plan, but I am happy because I believe I have found the one thing that will help me break the barrier of my endless struggle."

I had no clue what he was talking about. I still didn't want to believe any of this, it made no sense. This [imust[/i be a dream. I was almost sure of it, but what happened next dismissed those beliefs forever…

"I am dreaming, I am sure of it now. You can't…"

Suddenly I was lifted into the air pressed up against the wall aggressively. My head hit the side with such force that I almost went unconscious again.

"As I said before, this is not a dream. The pain you are feeling now must surely tell you that," He said, again with the same eerie calmness in his voice.

He was right; I [iwas[/i feeling pain, something that wasn't supposed to happen in a dream. Unfortunately I came to my senses and realized that this [iwas[/i indeed reality.

He then transported me back to my chair. "You know, slinging me into the air is starting to annoy me." I was trying to sound brave, even though I was scared beyond imagination. It was clear on Dalamus's face that he could see right through me. He knew I was afraid.

"Then sit and listen without interrupting me. I am trying to be civil with you but if you keep interjecting with me I will be forced to use harsher actions. Now, Vitellus, let me tell you a story…

I listened on as he began his tale, one filled with absolute amazement. What he told me lead to the turning point in my life. From then on things would be much different…whether I liked it or not.

"As a young Dunmer child I switched back and forth between different families through my entire childhood. It seemed like nobody wanted me, a feeling I had been accustomed to early on in life. As you already know I am the son of Bolvyn Venim, but that's another story we'll get to later."

"I went through so many families during that time I cannot remember any of their names, not that I want to. It didn't matter where I went I was always eventually given the title of "strange" and was sent away to yet another family. They all gave up on me until the day I turned thirteen years of age, when I was brought into the possession of a lonely Imperial whose name no longer holds any importance."

"The master adored me for what I truly was, which was something nobody could have guessed. As it turned out the master was a necromancer, though nobody could have guessed that either. He told me that he could sense something deep inside of me, something that desperately wanted to escape and grow to its fullest potential."

Dalamus then paused for a second to let everything he said so far sink in.

"Soon after I met the man we moved to an isolated cabin in the Northwestern part of Vvardenfell. There he taught me all the schools of magic until I was almost a master of the arts. Throughout my "training" I was never given a reason for what I was doing, only that I was living out the "true meaning" of my existence."

"I came to love that man like the father I never had. Then one day, while practicing telekinesis spells in the woodlands, the master was struck down by a volley of arrows. I was so stunned I could barely breathe. I watched as the master wiggled and squirmed on the ground, trying frantically to get up until his struggle was ended by the sharp edge of an Imperial officer's blade."

"Rather than kill me where I stood the soldiers had pity for me, only because I was still a young lad. They merely gawked at me for a few seconds before taking me into custody. After traveling for a few days we arrived at the city of Ald' Ruhn, where I meant my biological father, and the reason for the master's death…..Bolvyn Venim."

As it turned out the House Redoran Leader was both my real father, and the reason the master was killed. He told me that the "dirty necromancer" was a nuisance to the country and a danger to me. He told me he was only trying to save me from an awful fate, but the damage had already been done. It was too late for apologies."

"I attempted to take my father's life just as he did the master. When I failed at my attempt my father decided it was best that I lived somewhere else, under the close eye of the Empire of course. He didn't want his precious House members putting their lives in danger by watching over me, but he didn't mind paying the Empire to do the job."

"So I was sent to the Province of Cyrodiil, where I was kept under the watchful eye of an Imperial officer in Anvil. It didn't last for long however, as I easily slew the officer and then traveled to where I am now."

"It's been fifteen years since then and I am now a grown adult, capable of doing whatever I please. My father knew what had happened and was well aware that I escaped the Empire's grasp, yet he did nothing other than surround himself with the most feared bodyguards he could find. When I never showed up for months he assumed I was gone out of his life forever, but he was sadly mistaken."

"Oh I could have slain him [iand[/i his bodyguards with great ease, but I had bigger and better plans in store. When I ran away I traveled by boat to the snowy island of Solstheim. It was there that I finally decided it was time to end my father's life, along with the rest of Vvardenfell."

All of this was so crazy. How could any of this be true? I knew that it was but suddenly I wished I had never taken up on Bolvyn's proposal. Dalamus then continued his story.

"For the past several years I have created, and trained, an army of minions that will help me takeover House Redoran, and make it my own. I decided long ago that the only way to avenge the master's death was to eliminate the original cause and everything that it associates with, thus meaning I will "recreate" House Redoran, and who knows after that..."

"And there's something else you should know. During my stay in Solstheim I was deliberately spent the night at a cave filled with many vampire corpses, so I could become one myself. I knew that this disease would only make me stronger, giving me yet another edge over my father and his troops. With my taught powers, combined with the luxuries of a vampire, I knew I would be unstoppable…if it wasn't for one thing."

"Despite my powers far exceeding my father's and his "army", I am still missing one thing, until now that is. Whether you know it or not you are, in some way, part of me. You are a vampire."

What? A vampire? No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't.

"I believe you are mistaken, there's no possible way I could be a vampire," I told him.

"Oh, but there is Vitellus. Don't you remember? One of my minions bit you on the wrist. Go ahead and take a look. You have been marked."

I looked down at my wrist to see that an anciently crafted symbol had been formed into my skin, with two small holes in the middle. I was bitten!

"You [iare[/i a vampire Vitellus, but you are much more than that. You have been given the gifts I was given as a child. You see, before my master died he gave me an amulet with old writing inscribed on the inner part of the jewel. It was only a couple years ago when I noticed the writing. Trough old textbooks I was able to decipher the writing and when I read the words aloud I was magically given a power, something I cannot even begin to describe," Said Dalamus.

"How could this be? I can't possibly…"

"It is true Vitellus, and now I have a proposition for you. Will you aid me in my mission to "purify" House Redoran?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

What was going on here? How in the world could all this happen so fast? First I was looking for Dalamus's kidnappers and now I was being asked to help him take over House Redoran! Things were getting more confusing by the minute.

"Wait a minute, if all this happened why did Bolvyn say you were kidnapped?" I asked Dalamus this simple question, who in return gave me a simple answer.

"[iI[/i sent the letter to my father because I knew he would immediately hire a group of mercenaries to find me. I also knew he would naïve enough to believe that I was actually captured. The man would send his best men in to take care of my captors and then bring me in, probably to finish what he should have done a long time ago."

"Why? Why did you do this?" I asked him.

"Because I was certain that my father would send the best men possible for the mission, and it seems I was correct in that assumption. You were able defeat my creatures with ease. I know this because I was there watching you, whether you knew it or not I was with you ever since you arrived on this island. I watched the ship land and then watched as you led your men through the forests. It is unfortunate that one of your men had to die, but my creatures have to feed after all."

I took a few seconds to let this all sink in. I didn't what to say, but I wasn't going to accept the proposal, I mean…how could I? I didn't want any part of this, but I was scared. If I said no he would surely kill me. I was clueless…

"Dalamus, you won't be able to take over the House. It's just not possible. There are too many of them and not enough of you and your men."

"How do you know that? You have not a clue of the numbers I possess. And besides, the strength of my army will outmatch the numbers of theirs. I will ask you one more time, will you aid my task?"

This was the moment of truth. Would he let me go in peace or would he rip off my head and feed it to one of his nasty creatures?

"No, I will not."

"Very well, I thought this would happen. I have also come to another decision. Rather than take my father's House by surprise I will defeat him another way, one that is fair for both sides. I will send a message through you to my father. Tell him to bring his army to this island. If he can destroy my army I will leave this world and never return. But if he doesn't send an army I will wreck havoc on all he loves and cherishes. Tell him this Vitellus; that this is his only chance of survival. If his army is unsuccessful or he does not send them at all, his life will end in the most painful way possible. I will make him suffer for what he did to me."

The next thing I knew a purple bubble-like energy field surrounded me and Dalamus begin to fade out, along with everything else surrounding him. The next thing I knew I was laying in a pile of snow, surrounded by three familiar figures who were looking amazed as ever…Cyro, Skeemo and Jolda.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Where've you been Vitellus? We've been searching the area for hours!" Skeemo was just as stunned as the other two.

Without answering Skeemo's question I got up from the ground and scraped all the cold snow from my armor. I looked around to make sure things were normal and then I pinched myself, a last attempt at making sure this wasn't a dream. It did hurt, but then I looked at my wrist, and the thought of this being a dream was swept away instantly. Just as before the mark was still present on my skin.

"I asked you a question, where…"

Skeemo stopped speaking when he saw my wrist. It was now pitch dark outside, but the light from his torch made the marking plain as day. I began feeling strange. I can't exactly explain it but I was now feeling lightheaded. I looked up into the sky and noticed the moon was shining brightly. Something very bad was about to happen.

"Your eyes….they're red! What's going on?" Skeemo yelled loudly.

The three of them back off a few feet as I began my first transformation, a painful one I might add.

First I could feel my teeth start to grow, and as they did blood was spouting outwards like a fountain. Then my head began to hurt so bad I thought my brain was about to implode. After that my vision began to change and suddenly everything started to get blurry. I felt like my insides where being ripped out and I fell to the ground from the pain. I squirmed around a few seconds, not really aware of my surroundings. Finally the pain stopped, and it was replaced with an immediate need to satisfy un unusual hunger that had suddenly overcome me.

I don't know exactly what happened after that but the next thing I knew I was chewing on something squishy. At first I wasn't aware of what was going on, but then I lifted my head and realized I had chomped down on the neck of Cyro!

A huge chunk of flesh had been ripped from his neck and as far as I could tell, Cyro was dead. The bloody piece of skin was dangling from my teeth, and I just sat there on the snowy ground for a couple seconds. I was disgusted by what I had just done, but at the same time the taste was absolutely luscious. I looked down at the eyes of Cyro. They were wide open with the look of terror and bewilderment. Then I heard the screaming coming from Jolda and out from nowhere I was hit in the back of the head by a solid object.

I was a bit dazed for a moment, but when I gained conscience I found that Skeemo had hit me with a stick. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but fear, pure fear. I wanted to say I was sorry, that I didn't mean to kill Cyro, but the more I thought about the more I realized I was still hungry, and though the thought was disgusting, the sight of Cyro's body looked quite appetizing as well…

"Run away you two, now! Get away, I can't…control myself," I just managed to get the words out, but Skeemo wasn't going anywhere.

He unsheathed his long blade and ran towards me. The fear was still in his eyes but he was valiant until the end, and end that [iI[/i would soon bring to the Khajiit. While he charged towards me I screamed for them to run away, but still Skeemo paid no attention to my plea.

Skeemo lunged at me with his sharp blade held in front. Somehow I jumped high into the air, at least ten feet, and then landed behind the surprised Skeemo. He turned around and swung his sword but I dodged the attack with ease. I was trying my best not to attack him but I knew in the end I would not be able to help myself. My craving for blood was getting stronger by the second…

He charged at me again and this time pinned me up against a tree with his blade held close to my throat. I struggled mightily for what seemed like forever as I desperately tried to shove him away. He was much stronger than I had ever imagined, but alas his strength was draining as mine was getting stronger every moment.

Finally I shoved him to the side and he smacked into a tree. Suddenly my mouth started to water heavily and my sight was starting to change. That's when I saw something on the side of Skeemo's right cheek…..blood.

Without actual knowing I was doing so I leapt towards Skeemo and clamped down on the blood spot with my teeth. The taste was so mouthwatering I didn't wanted to let go. I ripped a large piece of skin off Skeemo's cheek and as I did he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Once the flesh was ripped off his cheek bone was visible, and blood was dripping out furiously.

He swiped at me with his sword and nicked my left shoulder. I gave out a fierce, and unnatural, cry as I bit down on his neck, ending his life for good. For a few minutes I fed on the body, unaware that Jolda was out of the area.

I don't exactly remember what happened but all of a sudden I was lying on my back, staring up at the sun. It must be morning, because I distinctly remembered seeing the moon right before I went on my horrible rampage.

I looked to my left and the mangled body of Skeemo was positioned in a messed up pile of snow. It looked like a struggle had went on there, and then I remembered everything. The visions were rather vague but I now remembered brutally and inhumanly killing both Skeemo and Cyro. I began to vomiting like mad, both disgusted and disgraced by my actions.

[i"Curse you Dalamus!"[/i I cried out loud, and then I started to cry. Yes, I, Vitellus Bentien, was crying. Before all this happened I would scowl myself for such a babyish act, but now things were different. I had killed two of my own soldiers. Such an action was treason, this I knew well. But I couldn't help myself. I was now a creature of the dead…..

I got up and looked around, noticing the body of Cyro as well. Before I could even stop myself I began vomiting all over again. The sights were absolutely sickening, but last night that were utterly satisfying. I had to get rid of this disease somehow…

I finally noticed Jolda had disappeared, but upon looking further I noticed footprints leading up the mountain trail we were traveling along. I immediately thought of the minions, and what they would do to Jolda if they found her. I knew what I had to do; I had to find Jolda before the minions did. I was still Captain of this group, even though there are only two of us left.

Thankfully the snow wasn't falling heavily today, only a light sprinkle was what I had to deal with. This made traveling and finding Jolda a lot easier, unless of course she was being held up in a cave somewhere.

I had traveled up the mountainside for a couple of hours, frantically searching for my only soldier I had left. I wanted desperately to find the Nord, if only to tell her what happened, that I didn't want to kill Cyro and Skeemo. However I was almost certain she would call me a liar. Perhaps she would even attack me just as Skeemo had done.

Finally, after crossing a rickety bridge, I could faintly hear a noise coming from the distance. I wasn't sure whether it was human or beast but I ran towards the sound as fast as possible, which was very quick to my surprise. I forgot how fast and agile vampires were, now that I was one myself I would have the same abilities as the creatures back in Cyrodiil. Even if I did loath those horrid creatures I was still happy to have their strengths and assets.

The trees blurred past me as I sprinted through a thick forest faster than I could have ever imagined. If felt different…I felt young again, although even then I wasn't able to move this fast!

I arrived at the entrance of an ancient-looking fort, where low and behold Jolda was being surrounded by two figures wearing the same robes as the two minions I had met earlier.

I unsheathed my sword and quickly slit one their throats before they even knew I was there. The other two saw me and immediately attacked. One of them pounced on me and dragged me to the ground, but my strength had been given a boost just as my speed had.

I threw the robed man off of me with ease and he went rolling across the grassy floor. Before I had a chance to get up I saw the blade of a spear coming straight towards my face! I rolled to the left and just barely missed the pointed tip. Using my sword I sliced at the attacker and cut through the foot, totally dismantling it from the leg.

He screamed in agony as blood began to pour from the wound. I raised my sword and was about to bring it down through his chest when the other minion tackled me from behind. He bit into my leg and I slashed at him with my blade, slicing through his neck, totally decapitating him.

I looked up as the other minion was staggering towards me with his weapon held tightly. I merely laughed at his attempt as I shoved my sword through his chest, finally ending the struggle.

After I made sure they were all dead I ran over to Jolda, who was lying on her side unconscious. Blood was spewing from her neck, and then after trying to wipe away the blood I saw it...two dark marks…she had been bitten.

When she finally came to I was still in shock from what I had just witnessed. Yet it appeared that Jolda knew nothing about what happened. When she saw me she began screaming loudly, hurting my ears in the process. Then, as she realized my fangs and red eyes had disappeared, she calmed down just a bit, but was still weary of my presence.

"Get away, leave me alone!"

"I'm not going to hurt you Jolda. Just let me tell you something, I promise I won't harm you."

Then she moved her hands over the wound and felt the two gaping holes. She began to scream even louder than before. That's when I realized she wasn't screaming just because of her wound, she was shrieking towards something behind me. I turned around and there was Dalamus Venim.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He stood there with his arms crossed, staring at Jolda and I, as if he wasn't at all surprised by the recent events. Out of my furious anger I charged Dalamus, who stayed calm the entire time. Little did I know I wouldn't even touch him.

Within one foot of him he cast a shield spell and I ran smack into the force field, and then I fell to the snowy ground.

"Don't waste your energy Vitellus. I come to talk, not to fight."

Despite my fury I had no other options other than listening to him. "What do you want? All of my men are dead except for her, and she's just been bitten by one of your horrid minions! What could you possibly want from me?"

I was fuming with rage as Dalamus looked on. What annoyed me the most was that he was acting like everything was fine. He saw the situation with calmness and serenity, though I can't even begin to think how.

"I've been thinking ever since you left me last night Vitellus. I have come to the decision that you will not be traveling back to Ald' Ruhn, at least not yet. My father will never listen to the likes of you. You will have to rid your body of your magnificent gift before you can go back. Most are too ignorant to appreciate the awe-inspiring powers that come with our powers."

He wanted me to get rid of this disease? How in the world would I achieve such a task?

"And how may I accomplish this Dalamus?" My question was both sarcastic and serious. I wanted him to know that I loathed him more than anything in the world, but at the same time I really did want to heal myself from this nightmare.

"There are two ways, both in which the two of you will help each other along the way," he said while pointing to Jolda and I.

I looked over at Jolda who in a state of shock. Clearly she had not yet taken in what has happened to her, or else she'd be hysterical. But then it appeared that I had spoken to soon, because she immediately realized what's happened.

"I am…a vampire?"

Dalamus shook his head silently, and that was the beginning of the end for Jolda.

"I can't possibly be! No, you're wrong! YOU'RE WRONG!"

She curled up into a ball and began rocking back and forth, muttering things to herself as if Dalamus and I were not even there. That was it, I had lost her. Her mind was gone and soon her life would be too. I just wasn't expecting it at the time.

I took a deep sigh and turned back to Dalamus. Again his relaxed stature made me want to strangle him. He acted as if he didn't even care what was going on. Did he not realize that it was now just me? Jolda was no longer with us; I had nobody else to help me.

"I hope you're happy. Jolda is gone along with the rest of my men. What am I to do? How will I be able to end this plague alone?" I demanded.

Before Dalamus could answer I heard the sound of metal being swiped, and that's when I knew what was going to happen.

I turned around and saw the blade held high into the air. Jolda wasn't going to let her disease control her, and she abruptly brought the dagger down straight through her chest, ending the would-be-struggle that would happen between Jolda and her undead-counterpart.

I ran over to her, hoping she would live, but what foolish thoughts they were. I knew very well it was all over for her, just as it was for everyone else. I blame myself for these horrific events. If it wasn't for me none of this would happen, or would it? It seemed Dalamus was taking the latter.

"Don't blame yourself Dalamus; it would have happened either way. My minions would have gotten to her regardless if you would've killed the other two."

Out of sheer anger I unsheathed my steel dagger and flung it across towards Dalamus, surprisingly with great speed. However I had underestimated him once again and he simply caught the dagger with his hand, and then dropped in into the snow.

"I will say this again, you are wasting your time in your foolish attempts of killing me. Either you can sit and listen to what I have to say, or I will kill you. It is as simple as that. Which do you choose Vitellus?"

I didn't have a choice. Clearly he was stronger and more agile than I. The only thing to do was listen to his words. Perhaps they would put me on the path to where I would be able to rid myself from this horrible disease.


End file.
